In the related art, as an imaging method using an image processing device (for example, a digital still camera, and a digital single-lens reflex camera), a during-exposure zoom imaging operation (during-exposure zoom photography) has been widely known in which a zoom operation is performed during exposure so that an image is generated as if an image of a captured subject flows in a radial fashion.
Since it is necessary that a zoom lens is to be driven by a manual operation by a user during exposure, the during-exposure zoom imaging operation is an advanced imaging method in which a high level of skill is necessary. For this reason, performing the during-exposure zoom imaging operation is considered to be difficult for a novice.
Thus, a camera has been proposed which turns a captured image that is obtained from a during-exposure zoom imaging operation into a plurality of pattern simulations, displays the simulations on a display unit and then performs the during-exposure zoom imaging operation based on a simulation result selected by a user (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).